


I Trust You//Zeke x Reader One-Shot

by taylormaede



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylormaede/pseuds/taylormaede
Summary: You spent four years hunting down the inheritor of the Beast Titan. It was your mission to kill him, once and for all. But that mission would prove to be harder than expected.





	I Trust You//Zeke x Reader One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was inspired. Why did I do this, I don’t even like Zeke. To the person who gave me the idea for this on @wings-of-headcanons I blame you, you’re welcome, and hope you enjoy

Zeke Yeager. The Beast Titan. A man that made your blood boil at the very mention of his name. Just the thought of him would make you fume with rage and hatred. To you, he was nothing but a merciless killer; he was the sole reason your beloved comrades had perished on the battlefield. Mike, Nanaba, Erwin...your heroes.

It has been four years since that dreadful day. The loss of your comrades took a great tole on you. You looked up to them, aspired to someday be like them: Strong, someone you could easily depend on, and a soldier dedicated to humanity.

But now the day you have long waited for was finally approaching. A chance to avenge their deaths.

Your task was simple: Pose as one of the citizens of Marley and go undercover to surveyed the military, observe what their secrets and weaknesses are, and report back to the others.

However, you already made plans to take matters into your own hands. You’ve waited for this day for too long, and it couldn’t wait anymore. You fantasized every day how it would feel to kill Zeke as your main target by the time you got close to him.

That was your original goal.

~

“Can I pour you a drink?” Zeke closed the door behind him after his comrades left. He spoke in a very calm tone. It was as though he was expecting to see you. “Why don’t you come out of hiding? You’re not fooling anyone.”

You knew you couldn’t hide in there forever. You slowly made your way out of the closet, still wearing that cursed Marley uniform (oh, how you hated it compared to the upgraded suits). Your hand rested in your pocket as you clenched your weapon in your fist, which you had brought just in case he were to attack you.

“Real dangerous for a lady like you to be wandering around this town all by herself.” Zeke puffed his cigarette. “I remember the first time I saw you all those years ago. Alone, scared, fearful in the face of death.” He pinned you against the wall until you could feel him breathing down your neck. “But look at you now—four years later, you’re stronger, not afraid of me anymore.”

“I’m not scared of you. I know how to kill you now, this time for good.”

Zeke snickered. “So why don’t you go ahead and just do it now? Better to end me now or...just wait for your ‘comrades’ to come to your rescue? I mean, you’ve had chances before, numerous times, might I add, but you’re too afraid to do it every time.

You grabbed Zeke’s arms and turned him around, pinning him against the wall. He flinched, but chuckled at your newly found strength.

“You killed my commander, Mike, my squad...every single one of them!—“

“I was only following orders to take back what was stolen from us. It was the only way.”

“They were innocent people! And you just killed them in cold blood!”

“Innocent?” He shook his head. “Oh, they were far from innocent. They were just as beastly as those Titans. The devil’s blood runs through their veins, just as it runs through yours.” He noticed you dropping your arms. He could kill you right here, right now, and the trap would be a fail. But...there was something he saw in you, unlike he saw with the others.

“So why didn’t you kill me, like you did with the others? What makes me so special to you?” You looked at him just as a tear ran down your cheek.

Zeke fell silent. You did have a point, he loathed those disgusting people within those Walls. They were nothing but livestock, a race that should have been exterminated years ago. But somehow...he saw a difference in you. Even he couldn’t explain it, but he felt drawn to you.

“Afraid that’s not something I can easily answer.” He sipped his alcohol and exhaled. “But I must admit, I admire your strength. You came all this way, just to kill me, perhaps my comrades. You’ve had so many chances. But you never took any of it.” He shook his head. “Why is that, (Name)?”

You immediately looked away. You couldn’t face the truth.

“You’re not in love with me.” He seemed to read your mind. “Are you?”

You sighed heavily. “I wish I wasn’t...we’re not the same in anyway. Every time I look at you, I just want to bash your face in for what you did. But...I can’t bring myself to do it.” You looked down in shame. You felt weak, like a damned coward.

Zeke’s expression didn’t change in the slightest, but inside he was feeling very conflicted. Sure, you were one of them, but...he strangely felt something for you. He was strangely drawn to you.

He grabbed your shoulder and spun you around; before you could react, his lips crashed against yours. You didn’t bother pushing him away—instead, you pulled him closer and wrapped your arms around him as you passionately kissed him back. Your mind kept repeating over and over how wrong this was, but...right now you just didn’t care. Your mind was too clouded with lust to care about your morals.

He pretty much tore your shirt open to expose your collarbone. He then proceeded to pelt your collarbone with kisses, followed by an occasional bite. You tilted your head some more whilst trying to suppress your moans. He wrapped your legs around his waist.

He chuckled, his warm breath sending chills down your spin. “You’re really holding yourself back.” He pulled you closer to where you were eye to eye. “Looks like we’re gonna have to fix that.” He pushed you onto the bed. You fought to rid him of his shirt and unbuttoned his pants.

You didn’t think of anything else as this continued to escalate. And honestly, you didn’t care anymore. Neither of you did. You didn’t care who would find out, what would happen to you, or even if you would be seen as a traitor. You just stopped caring.

~

Zeke laid on the bed panting heavily. You hovered over him after you both had reached your climax at the same time. You tried to calm your heavy breathing as you laid down next to him, whereas he wrapped his arm around you. This has been going on for several weeks now. No matter how far it went, neither of you bothered to put a stop to it; you just kept it going with very little regret. You forgot about your main mission to kill him. You just couldn’t do it no matter how many times you reminded yourself.

You looked at Zeke to notice he was looking away from you. Only this time, you could sense something was off about him. Regret? Guilt?

“What is it?” you asked, as though he read your mind.

It took you a moment to answer, but you just turned away. “It’s nothing,” he murmured.

“Zeke...” You gently touched his cheek and made him look into your eye. “...This feels wrong to you, doesn’t it?”

He looked away from you, as though he was afraid to answer. From what you’ve seen of him these past few weeks, watching his every move, it was very unlike him.

“It’s not that...You and I, we’re completely different people.” He looked down. “And yet, you’re different from those...—“

“Those ‘devils,’ as you say? My people?” You looked him in the eye. “Zeke, we’re not that different from each other. At the end of it all...we’re still human.”

Zeke got out of bed and proceeded to put his clothes on. “I want to believe we’re not too different, but...regarding our history, I have to stay loyal to Marley. Doesn’t the same apply to you as well?” He lifted your chin slightly. His thumb caressed your lips gently.

He stood up straight and walked down the hall. “We’ll see each other again, soon enough. But one of these days, we’re gonna have to kill each other. And that day will come sooner than you think.”

You nodded. “I know.” You got out of the bed and proceeded to put your clothes on. You took one more glance back at him as you made your way to the backdoor. “Whether it be me or one of my comrades that kills you first...I suggest you watch your back.”

Zeke nodded as he left the door open. “Same to you, (Name)...” He puffed his cigarette as he watched you disappear into the night.

~

“Have fun on your little mission?” You heard a sarcastic voice mutter. You stopped in your tracks as your blood ran ice cold. You knew very well whom it belonged to.

Eren sat outside the infirmary, his long hair covering his darkened eyes. He was so different from that boy from four years ago; he was a true example of how much war can change a person.

You sighed. “You just worry about your part, all right?” you muttered in response.

Eren sighed, agitated. “Don’t forget he’s the enemy, (Name). He’s only using you. Just because you fell for him that doesn’t change who he is.”

“I know...but I’m doing what I can to get close to him. To carry out our mission and eliminate the enemy.” Your tone sounded as though you were trying to convince yourself. And Eren knew this.

“Yeah. Sure.” Using his crutch, he tried to force himself to stand back up. You watched him limp his way back into the infirmary, but not before he threw one more look of shame at you. “Answer me this, (Name), how does it feel sleeping with the same man that murdered our comrades?”

You gave him the same scowl in return. You weren’t in the mood to hear of this from him. You turned away and stormed off as he made his way back inside.

Admittedly, it saddened you to see him become so bitter. But what more could you do? Still, what he said, you knew was the cold-hard truth—Zeke Yeager was the enemy.

Yet, in spite of that, you knew deep down that when that fateful day comes, you couldn’t bring yourself to kill the man you’ve fallen in love with.

You silently walked into town and disappeared into the night with that grim thought still in your mind.

**_Fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan is owned by Hajime Isayama & Kodansha


End file.
